Mes meilleurs amis OS Jella
by eliloulou
Summary: Une bande d'amis se retrouve au bout de sept ans. Pourront-ils oublier le passé ? AH
1. Chapter 1

_**J'avais envie d'écire un Jella depuis...depuis que je suis sur ce site.**_

_**A l'occasion du concours "Sex Birthday for lemon-in-fic" pour le forum qui fête ces un ans, j'ai profité de l'occasion.**_

_**Résumé **__**: Une bande d'amis se retrouve au bout de sept ans. Pourront-ils oublier le passé ?**_

_**Couple**__** : Jasper/Bella**_

_**Musique: Calogero (prendre racine) .com/watch?v=X-dJ3gsFImk**_

_**

* * *

**_

**POV Jasper**

Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir ? Pourquoi ai-je répondu à cette invitation ? Je dois être masochiste, y a pas d'autre raison. Pourquoi m'infliger ce calvaire ? Ah oui ! Parce qu'Emmett avait insisté. Et pourquoi faire plaisir à Emmett ? Parce que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais surtout le seul ami de mon enfance avec qui j'ai gardé contact.

Il y a trois semaines, Emmett m'a appelé sur mon portable un soir assez tard. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il ne se soucie ni des convenances, ni du savoir vivre. Peu lui importe qu'il soit deux heures du matin à New York. Il devait me parler, alors il téléphone. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Du Emmett tout craché.

Mon meilleur ami a décidé de réunir notre « clan » pour célébrer son 25ème anniversaire et commémorer le jour de remise de nos diplômes, il y a 7 ans. Chouette idée direz-vous ? Et bien, moi, je ne tiens absolument pas à fêter ce jour-là. Mais surtout, je ne tiens pas à réveiller les souvenirs qui y sont liés. Mais alors pourquoi suis-je là ? Ah oui ! Pour faire plaisir à Emmett. Je ne peux décemment pas louper son anniversaire.

En parlant de mon ami, il doit arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour m'emmener chez lui. Il a une surprise, m'a-t-il annoncé en me déposant à la maison familiale déserte à notre retour de l'aéroport. Mes parents n'y reviennent que rarement et ma sœur et moi encore plus exceptionnellement. Je suis agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle reste entretenue comme si l'un de nous devait arriver à l'improviste. Mais cette maison ne représente pas à mes yeux un foyer et aussi loin que je me rappelle, il ne l'a jamais été. Mes parents sont des gens riches qui passent leur temps en voyages d'affaire ou de plaisir mais sans nous, Rosalie et moi. Ma sœur souffre énormément de leur désertion affective et a des difficultés à s'attacher aux autres et à se lier sentimentalement. Nous sommes très proches et c'est tout naturellement qu'il y a sept ans, nous avons décidé d'émigrer à New York pour y poursuivre nos études avec l'aide financière de nos parents qui pensaient compenser leur absence.

Je déballe les quelques effets apportés avec moi sur mon ancien lit. Je n'ai apporté que le stricte nécessaire puisque je reprends l'avion demain endébut d'après-midi. Ma chambre n'a absolument pas changé depuis ma dernière visite. On peut encore y voir des bouquins entassés sur le coin de la table de nuit ainsi que quelques photos de ma jeunesse. Je n'y jette qu'un rapide coup d'œil, ne voulant pas trop me remémorer certaines personnes y figurant. Un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour y déposer ma trousse de toilette à côté de la boite de **coton-tige** et je redescends au salon pour patienter.

Je m'installe dans le divan et attrape un vieux magasine sur la table basse que je feuillète distraitement. Je passe de la récolte du raisin et de la vinification dans le sud de la France, aux problèmes de délinquances des jeunes dans les milieux ruraux pour finir par l'augmentation de la **Vasectomie** comme moyen de contraception chez les hommes de trente – quarante ans. Rien de bien passionnant. Je termine un Sudoku quand j'entends le véhicule d'Emmett s'arrêter devant la maison. Reposant l'illustré, je me lève, attrape mon blouson et sors le rejoindre. La porte se claque derrière moi quand je monte dans l'énorme 4x4 de mon ami. Il a toujours adoré ces monstres roulants alors que moi, je suis plutôt coupé sport.

« Salut, mec. T'as repris tes marques ? » Questionne-t-il.

« Pas besoin, je ne suis là que pour vingt-quatre heures. »

« Bien dommage » chuchote-t-il en démarrant.

« Désolé, Em mais je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. J'ai beaucoup de boulot et ma sœur ne sait même pas que j'ai quitté New York, elle est en déplacement. »

« Ouais. Tu viens une fois tous les siècles et tu es pressé, » râle-t-il.

« Oui mais déjà je ne voulais pas venir et je suis là, pour toi. Alors ça doit vachement compenser. »

Emmett hausse les épaules, le regard fixé sur la route. Je sais qu'il attend beaucoup de cette réunion mais moi, je n'ai aucun espoir. Les évènements de cette journée-là sont pour toujours gravés en moi malgré tout ce que j'entreprends pour les effacer. L'éloignement que j'avais espéré salutaire n'est pas suffisant. Je suis à jamais prisonnier de ma culpabilité.

« Que nous as-tu concocté ? »

J'essaye de meubler le silence inconfortable qui s'est installé.

« Oh, une petite soirée simple et sympa avec un groupe d'amis proches, » répond-il, sa bonne humeur revenue.

« Un groupe d'amis proches ? Et ça comprend qui ? »

Pourquoi demander alors que je suis sûr de la réponse que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. Décidément, j'adore souffrir. Voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je pivote vers lui et insiste.

« Vas-y Emmett. Je suis là de toute façon alors autant être bien préparé. »

« Ok, juste notre clan. Une petite soirée intimiste pour parler du bon vieux temps autour d'une bière. »

« Du bon vieux temps ! » répétais-je sarcastique.

« Arrête de faire ton grognon. On était les meilleurs amis et c'est complètement aberrant de s'être éloigné ainsi. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Je sais mais vous agissez tous comme des **ânes** bornés. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que nous agissons tous pareil ? » Je fronce les sourcils en le scrutant. Pourquoi pense-t-il que les autres sont comme moi ? Ca n'a aucun sens.

« Parce que lorsque j'ai invité les autres, ils ont réagi de la même manière que toi. Tu penses peut-être être le seul à avoir souffert ? Le seul à ne pas oublier ce jour-là ? Le seul à avoir mal réagi ? Non, nous sommestous en cause. »

« Non, c'est de ma faute Em et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. »

« Tu te trompes, Jazz. Tu te trompes lourdement et ce depuis le début. »

Emmett se tait en s'arrêtant devant chez lui avant de pivoter vers moi.

« Edward, Peter et ….Bella seront là d'ici une heure. Certains avec des rustines comme on disait autrefois. Bien, maintenant, on y va, quelqu'un nous attend et doit déjà s'arracher les cheveux, inquiète de notre retard, ce qui serait vraiment dommage. »

Je sors du 4X4, refermant la lourde portière derrière moi et j'emboite le pas de mon ami vers sa maison. C'est une très jolie maison typique de cette minuscule ville, toute en bois entourée d'un jardin. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il soit très bien entretenu. Je n'imaginais pas Emmett en parfait maitre de maison. Il est plutôt le style gros bras, sportif qui passe ses journées à la salle de sport. La preuve, il en a fait son métier. Emmett était déjà un fan de sport dans notre jeunesse. Maintenant, il donne descours de sport au lycée de la ville à des jeunes qui n'ont qu'une envie : obtenir une bourse sportive dans une grande université. Nous étions pareils autrefois. Mais à l'arrivée, un seul est toujours dans le circuit du sport professionnel. Chacun a choisi une voie différente, s'éloignant les uns des autres dès le lendemain de ce jour-là.

Nous sommes sur le porche et avant d'ouvrir la porte, Emmett me regarde inquiet. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Il m'a parlé d'une surprise mais pourquoi stresse-t-il à l'idée de me la montrer car je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'une fille. S'il hésite autant, c'est que c'est plus sérieux que d'ordinaire.

« Bon Em, la fête c'est dedans ou dehors ? »

« On entre mais…je dois te dire, » commence-t-il quand la porte s'ouvre sur…..ma sœur.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Entre, » m'invite-t-elle en s'écartant.

Elle s'approche de moi, m'embrasse sur la joue en me prenant par le bras pour m'entrainer vers la cuisine. J'essaye de me souvenir de notre dernière conversation. A-t-elle émis l'idée d'un saut à Forks ? Non. As-t-elle parlé qu'elle connaissait Emmett ? Non. Totalement perdu, je reviens à ma première question quand nous entrons dans la pièce.

« Que fais-tu ici, Rosalie ? »

« J'aide Emmett à préparer une fête pour ses amis dont tu fais partie. »

« D'accord. Mais arrête-moi si je me trompe mais tu n'as jamais été copine avec lui bien au contraire. Et aujourd'hui, tu es ici, pour préparer une soirée pour un mec que tu n'as plus vu depuis sept ans. »

« Ecoute, Jazz, » commence mon ami. Mais je suis en colère que ma sœur soit mêlée à cette rencontre qui ne la concerne pas.

«Toi ferme-là si tu ne veux pas que celui-là s'occupe de ta belle gueule. »

Pour soutenir mes dires, je lève le poing vers lui. Je m'apprête à reprendre mon interrogatoire.

« Ca suffit Jasper. Oui je connais Emmett. Et oui je ne l'appréciais pas autrefois mais les choses ont changé. »

« Changé comme quoi ? »

« Comme….comme…je suis amoureux de ta sœur. »

« Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non, Jazz. »

« Mais… »

« Et moi aussi, je l'aime, » ajoute ma sœur en posant une main sur mon bras. Je m'attendais à des tas de trucs étranges, des émotions bizarres et des révélations terribles mais ça, je n'y étais pas préparé.

« Ok, vous me faites une blague. Très drôle maintenant, comment vous connaissez-vous ? »

« C'est sérieux. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard il y a deux mois, lors de mon déplacement à Seattle. Emmett m'a reconnue directement et m'a proposée d'aller boire un pot. Au bout de deux heures, j'ai dû admettre que sa compagnie était très agréable et qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ours mal léché de notre jeunesse. J'ai accepté de le revoir le lendemain pour dîner. Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraitre, nous nous sommes trouvés des tas de points communs. Nous nous sommes revus quelques fois et … »

« Et ? »

« Et nous sommes tombés amoureux. »

« Amoureux ? Rien que ça ? Toi et Emmett ?» Un fou rire me gagne rien qu'à l'idée de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami ensemble. Quand je pense qu'elle n'a jamais voulu se mêler à nous, faire partie de notre « clan », nous ignorant royalement.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce qui semble si hilarant à l'idée que nous soyons amoureux ? »

« Et bien …d'abord, ma chère sœur, c'est toi qui as toujours trouvé mes amis idiots, sans intérêts et pervers. Tu n'as jamais voulu prendre la peine de les connaitre. »

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis et je suis loin de l'être frangin. Mais j'avoue que le petit côté pervers d'Emmett me plait bien, » répond-elle en passant la langue sur ses lèvres et regardant son …petit ami.

« Ok mais évite les détails s'il te plait. Quant à toi, mec. C'est ma sœur et si jamais tu la fais souffrir ne fusse qu'en lui cassant un ongle, je te refais le portrait. C'est bien clair ?»

« Je l'aime trop que pour lui faire du mal. »

Rose se jette dans mes bras tandis qu'Emmett me donne une tape virile sur l'épaule. Voilà qui change l'avenir que j'avais prévu. Moi qui pensais que c'était ma dernière visite ici à Forks. Qu'après cette soirée, je n'y remettrais plus jamais les pieds, je vais devoir revoir mes projets. Après tout, il a peut-être raison de vouloir que nous tournions la page aujourd'hui.

« Jazz, tu m'aides à dresser le buffet avant l'arrivée des autres, » ordonne ma sœur.

« Oui chef. Em, t'es sur que t'as bien réfléchi ? Car c'est un despote quand elle s'y met. J'en sais quelque chose, c'est ma jumelle depuis vingt-cinq ans.»

« Oh ça va toi. T'es pas un saint non plus. »

La bonne humeur est revenue rapidement. Rosalie s'est surpassée. Un buffet **gargantuesque** trône fièrement dans le séjour. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec Emmett, il faut bien ça. Un bar est dressé juste à côté et il ne manque rien.

Il est dix-neuf heures précises quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Tout est prêt, sauf moi peut-être. J'inspire un bon coup pendant que Rosalie va ouvrir la porte. Il est peut-être temps de m'éclipser par la porte de derrière. Non, ils ne me le pardonneraient pas. Et puis, l'anniversaire d'Emmett est un évènement important pour lequel j'ai traversé le pays. Donc, j'accroche un sourire de circonstance sur mes lèvres attendant l'entrée des premiers invités.

C'est Peter, accompagné d'une grande blonde tenant un minuscule chiot aux poils ébouriffés et la queue en **plumeau** qui pénètre dans la pièce.

« Joyeux anniversaire vieille branche, » apostrophe Peter en donnant l'accolade à Emmett. Il lui tend un paquet qu'il déballe et dépose à côté du mien en le remerciant.

« Salut beau blond. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« Oui, un bail. Tu sembles en pleine forme. »

« Ouais, pas mal. »

« Et tu ne nous présentes pas, » plaisante Emmett en nous rejoignant.

« Si. Je vous présente ma femme, Charlotte. Ma chérie, je te présente mes meilleurs amis, Emmett et Jasper. Et cette jeune dame est la sœur de Jazz, » ajoute-t-il.

« Mais je suis aussi la petite amie d'Emmett, » intervient ma sœur.

« Non, pas possible. Comment notre ours des cavernes a-t-il pu trouver grâce à tes yeux ? »

« Très drôle. J'ai découvert un homme merveilleux. »

Nous n'avons pas le temps de poursuivre que la sonnette retentit à nouveau. C'est au tour d'Edward, la star du baseball de Chicago de faire son entrée. Il a très peu changé. Toujours aussi beau et sûr de lui. Mais ce qui a changé, c'est son style de femme. Il est accompagné d'un petit bout de femme aux cheveux courts et bruns. Elle est jolie et semble si discrète. Edward a toujours eu énormément de succès avec les filles et il en profitait largement. A l'époque, je pense que toute l'équipe des pom-pom-girls est passée à un moment ou un autre dans son lit. Il les attirait toutes et même s 'il les malmenait un peu en jouant avec leur sentiment, elles en redemandaient. Toutes sans exception. Ma sœur avait lorgné un temps sur lui aussi mais le fait qu'il fasse partie du « Clan », l'avait tenue loin de lui à mon grand soulagement. La seule pour laquelle je m'étais souvent posé la question, c'était Bella, notre amie. Peut-être avait-elle succombé après mon départ ? Peut-être la perte causée ce jour-là les avaient-ils rapprochés ?

Ils s'approchent et nous saluent mais je sens qu'Edward est nettement moins à l'aise que Peter. Son amie s'appelle Alice et est styliste. Elle a participé à la création des nouveaux costumes d'apparat des joueurs. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés et sont tombés amoureux. Nous sommes tous installés dans le salon, une bouteille de bière à la main pour les hommes et une coupe de champagne pour les femmes qui discutent ensemble comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Nous parlons de nos études, nos projets et de nos vies depuis sept longues années mais évitant soigneusement nos dernières heures ensembles. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne à nouveau entrainant un silence. Emmett se lève et va ouvrir. D'où nous sommes, nous entendons des éclats de voix et des rires avant de voir apparaitre Bella. Elle est encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Ses longs cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle est toujours aussi pâle avec juste une petite touche de rouge sur ses pommettes, signe qu'elle est gênée de l'attention que nous lui portons. Et ses yeux couleur chocolat pétillent lorsque son regard se pose sur chacun de nous. Elle avance, nous salue, nous enlace tous avant de prendre place sur le pouf à côté d'Emmett. Evidemment, elle préfère rester près de nous et discuter baseball que de se joindre aux compagnes de mes amis et parler chiffon. C'est bien elle, ça !

Nous nous remémorons des souvenirs, faisans parfois pousser des cris de stupéfaction aux petites amies présentes.

« Vous vous rappelez la fois où vous avez caché les vêtements de Mike après l'entrainement ? » demande Bella en riant.

« Oh oui. Et toi, tu as réussi à faire venir Jessica dans le vestiaire qui l'a trouvé entièrement nu. La gêne. » commente Emmett.

« Tu avais une dent contre cette fille ? » Questionne Charlotte.

« Non ! Rien de particulier. Mais…»

« Non, en fait c'était pour m'aider, » intervient Edward.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonne Alice en se rapprochant de son mec.

« Oui. Elle me collait sans arrêt et je ne savais plus comment m'en débarrasser. Alors Bella lui a raconté que je l'attendais au vestiaire et quand elle est tombée sur Mike, je me suis montré en feignant d'être furieux.»

« Mais c'est dégeu ce que vous avez fait à cette fille, » proteste Alice, outrée.

« Ma chérie, tu ne la connais pas, ni lui. Franchement, avec Bella on a bien rit. »

« Je ne te savais pas ainsi. »

« Vous comprenez pourquoi je les évitais à cette époque ? » explique Rosalie.

« Et toi Bella, comment se fait-il que tu restais avec eux ? » s'enquit Charlotte.

« Je les connais depuis la maternelle. Et petite, ils étaient mes défenseurs car les autres m'ennuyaient facilement. En grandissant, je suis restée proche d'eux. »

La soirée est bien plus agréable que je ne le prévoyais. Le buffet préparé par Rose est un régal jusqu'au gâteau au chocolat que nous dévorons totalement. Emmett égal à lui-même, a mené les discussions donnant un ton bon enfant à cette rencontre. L'ambiance est détendue grâce à lui et nos **zygomatiques** tiraillent un peu ayant trop servis. Je suis quand même heureux de les avoir tous revus mais je décide qu'il est temps de m'éclipser. Je reprends l'avion demain et je tiens à être en forme.

« Vous m'excuserez mais je vais rentrer. Merci Em, j'ai passé une très agréable soirée, » dis-je en me levant pour prendre congé.

« Assieds-toi, » clame-t-il en me montrant du doigt le siège derrière moi.

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai dit de t'assoir. »

« Du calme, je fais… »

« Tu t'assois et tu écoutes, » répète-t-il, un sourire sur le visage. « S'il te plait ! »

Je suis si surpris que j'obtempère sans plus rien répondre. Tous regardent Emmett, inquiet.

« On déstresse, on respire. Je tenais à vous avoir tous, mes meilleurs amis et meilleure amie avec moi pour mon anniversaire car vous me manquez tous. Il y a sept ans, nous nous sommes quittés pour de mauvaises raisons sans plus jamais être réunis. »

« Emmett, revenir sur le passé ne va… »

« Minute. J'ai pas fini. Donc, je pense que nous sommes restés « en froid » pour de mauvaises raisons et qu'il est plus que temps de dissiper les malentendus. »

« Il n'y a pas de malentendus, Emmett. Et revenir là-dessus ne nous apportera rien de bon. »

Je savais que venir était une mauvaise idée. Je ne veux pas parler de ce jour-là. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce moment-là. Mais surtout je ne veux pas affronter la peine, la douleur et la haine de Bella ou de l'un de mes amis. L'éloignement m'a toujours paru une bonne solution.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je sais qu'il y a énormément de non-dits dans cette histoire et il est plus que temps de crever l'abcès. Nous nous porterons tous mieux et nous pourrons avancer et redevenir les amis d'autrefois. »

« J'en doute. »

« Arrête d'être aussi borné et pessimiste, Jazz, » rouspète ma sœur.

« Et si vous nous expliquiez de quoi Emmett veut parler, » demande Alice, la main posée sur l'avant-bras d'Edward que l'on sent tendu.

« Il y a sept ans, » commence Emmett. « Nous venions de recevoir nos diplômes. Nous étions heureux car après l'été, chacun entreprendrait les études qu'il avait toujours rêvées. Nous devions tous nous retrouver à l'Université de Seattle mais des évènements ont tout chamboulé. »

Je me poste devant la porte vitrée qui donne accès au jardin, observant les étoiles pendant le discours d'Emmett. La bonne humeur a laissé place à une ambiance électrique et tendue. Peter tape du pied assis sur le fauteuil, Charlotte sur ses genoux. Edward tient les mains d'Alice, bien enfoncées dans les coussins du divan. Bella triture ses doigts nerveusement et mord sa lèvre inférieure. Du coin de l'œil, je la regarde. Elle n'a pas perdu cette mauvaise habitude. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire niaisement à cette vue.

« Le soir de la remise des diplômes, nous devions tous nous rendre au bal de promo. Mais aucun de nous n'y a été. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonne Charlotte.

« Nous étions six à former notre « clan ». Ce jour-là, notre … _ami_ est mort dans un accident de voiture. Et je sais, étant le seul à avoir gardé des contacts avec chacun d'entre vous, que vous pensez tous être responsables d'une certaine façon de cette catastrophe. »

« Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas battu avec lui, il ne serait pas parti furieux, n'aurait pas été boire et n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réagir et de crier cette dernière phrase. Tout le monde me regarde. Je m'attendais à de la colère, de la fureur, à des injures pour avoir causé la mort de notre ami mais je suis face à des regards incrédules, peinés ou même de culpabilités. Pourquoi ?

« Non ! C'est la mienne, » crie Bella en se levant.

« Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est que chacun raconte ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Il faut vraiment que cette maudite histoire soit exorcisée une bonne fois pour toute. Nous avons déjà perdu sept ans, c'est largement suffisant, » explique Emmett.

« Ok. Alors je commence, » dis-je. Tant qu'à faire de tout déballer, autant être le premier. C'est comme pour une élocution, une fois que c'est fait on est tranquille. « En sortant du gymnase après la remise des diplômes, j'ai fait le tour du bâtiment à la recherche d'un bouquin que je savais avoir oublié dans le local du jardinier au fond de la cour. J'y allais parfois pour m'isoler. Mais c'est Alec que j'ai trouvé là-bas. Il était très occupé avec une fille. Elle s'est rapidement rajustée et enfuie pendant que je m'en prenais à lui. Nous nous sommes bagarrés car…car je n'admettais pas qu'il agisse ainsi alors qu'il était avec … toi, Bella. Je l'ai traité de tous les noms et frappé jusqu'à l'assommer. Je l'ai laissé à terre et je suis rentré chez moi. »

« Tu…tu t'es battu avec lui pour moi ? » demande Bella d'une voix tremblante et surprise.

« Oui. Nous étions tous des amis et je ne pouvais supporter qu'il se comporte comme un enfoiré avec toi. Merde, tu étais aussi notre amie en plus d'être sa petite amie. Il aurait dû te respecter plus qu'une autre fille. »

« Et pourquoi penses-tu être responsable de sa mort ? » questionne Rosalie.

« Je l'ai laissé quasi assommé à terre. Il n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour reprendre sa voiture et aura fait un malaise au volant. »

« Hum. Plausible. » Acquiesce-t-elle.

« Je l'ai vu après toi Jasper, » intervient Edward.

« Quand ? »

« Une heure après notre départ du lycée, Peter et moi sommes allées lui rendre visite. On voulait récupérer des trucs chez lui et s'organiser pour notre soirée. Mais …quand nous sommes entrés, il était une fois de plus très …occupé. Peut-être avec la même fille que celle que tu as vue, Jazz. Et cette fille, c'était ma petite amie de l'époque. »

« Jane ? »

« Oui. Quand je les ai vus baiser ensembles, j'ai vu rouge et j'ai très mal réagi. Alors rassure-toi, si quelqu'un est responsable, je pense que c'est moi. Peter a eu toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de le massacrer. »

« Vous êtes certains que ce mec était un ami ? » demande Charlotte. « Pour moi, il est plus proche du connard patenté que de l'image que je me fais du meilleur ami. Je suis désolée pour toi Bella. Apprendre qu'il te trompait a dû être pénible. »

« Je m'en doutais mais en réalité, je l'apprends maintenant. »

« Alec est mort ce jour-là. Ca n'aurait servi à rien de t'apprendre que le petit ami que tu pleurais, ne le méritait pas, » expliqua Edward. « On a tous préféré oublier et s'éloigner. En tout cas, ce fut ainsi pour moi. Je m'en voulais tellement que je n'osais même pas te regarder le jour de l'enterrement. Je suis parti le lendemain pour des vacances chez ma tante à Los Angeles. Le climat m'a plu et je suis resté là-bas pour mes études. »

« J'ai réagi de la même manière. Je devais quitter Forks. Savoir que tu pleurais à cause de moi, puisque je pensais être l'unique responsable, était trop pénible. En plus, le lendemain, tu partais aussi. Alors, j'ai convaincu sans problème Rosalie d'aller finir nos études à Columbia. »

« Oh vous vivez à New York. Moi aussi. »

« Tu vis à New York ? »

« Oui. Après l'enterrement, je suis partie comme prévu passer quelques jours chez ma mère. J'avais oublié de vous prévenir que j'avais avancé la date de départ. Quand je suis revenue, il ne restait plus qu'Emmett. Nous sommes donc allés ensembles à Seattle, lui en éducation sportive et moi en littérature. A la fin de mes études, j'ai trouvé une place dans une maison d'édition et depuis deux mois, j'ai été transférée à la maison mère à New York. »

« Tu ne nous en veux pas trop de t'avoir caché ce côté d'Alec ? » demande Peter.

« Non, absolument pas. Vous êtes mes amis et je ne peux vous en vouloir. Mais… »

« Vas-y Bella, » l'encourage Emmett en pressant mon épaule.

« Je suis la dernière à avoir vu Alec. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à la taverne près du poste de police. J'avais un truc important à lui dire mais nous n'étions jamais seuls. Il est arrivé assez amoché je le reconnais. Maintenant que j'en connais la cause, je comprends qu'il n'ait rien voulu me dire. Il était assez désagréable et entreprenant, tentant de me convaincre de ne pas assister au bal de promo mais de passer ma soirée avec lui. Je lui ai presque craché à la figure que c'était fini entre nous. Il a eu du mal à comprendre. Personne ne résistait à Alec. Au départ, je ne voulais pas le blesser mais vu son attitude, je lui ai avoué que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Que je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui et qu'en plus, je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Il m'a giflée. J'étais furieuse et je lui ai rendue. »

« Bien fait » approuvent les filles.

« Je l'ai planté là, sans un regard en arrière. Il s'est planté en voiture moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. »

« Waw, tout compte fait, l'ensemble de son après-midi a peut-être contribué à faire un faux pas en voiture. »

« Je ne crois pas, Edward. Alec était trop imbu de lui-même pour que ce que vous lui avez dit le touche vraiment. Vous vous en êtes voulu durant des années pour un mec qui n'en valait même pas la peine. C'est à se demander comment nous pouvions l'apprécier. » Emmett essaye encore de nous déculpabiliser.

« C'était un beau parleur, » reconnait Bella.

« De plus, j'ai appris récemment par ton père justement Bella que l'accident était dû à une défaillance technique. Le fait qu'il ait bu n'a certainement pas aidé ses réflexes mais aucun de vous n'avait déstabilisé suffisamment cet enfoiré d'Alec pour provoquer cet accident. C'est de là que l'idée de vous rassembler m'est venue. Il était plus que temps qu'Alec disparaisse définitivement de nos vies, de nos mémoires pour pouvoir avancer et reprendre notre amitié où elle s'est arrêtée. »

« Tu as bien fait Nounours, »j'acquiesce en l'appelant du surnom d'autrefois.

« Moque-toi beau gosse. Mais sans moi, tu serais toujours à te morfondre à New York. »

« Ouais. Tu veux que je te remercie peut-être ? »

« Ouais, c'est une excellente idée, beau-frère ! »

« Hey, molo. On y est pas encore. »

« Qui sait, beauf. Pt'êtes bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

« Ok. Je deviens sourd. »

Nous éclatons tous de rire. L'ambiance est de nouveau à la rigolade et à la détente. Nous buvons encore quelques verres en échangeant à nouveaux de nombreuses anecdotes qui ravissent les filles. Il est près de trois heures du matin quand je décide de rentrer chez moi. Je me lève, salue tout le monde après avoir accepter de revenir passer un mois en août tous ensembles. Une randonnée en montagne sera organisée par Emmett.

« Je peux te déposer si tu veux, » propose Bella timidement.

« Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de rester t'amuser. Je vais rentrer à pieds. C'est pas si loin. »

« Il est tard de toute façon et j'ai promis à Charlie de passer la journée avec lui. Et c'est un lève tôt. »

« Ok alors. »

Nous sortons en faisant des signes à nos amis avant que je ne me stoppe net.

« Bella ! Ne me dis pas que tu as toujours ce vieux tacot ? »

« Charlie me le garde bien au chaud pendant mes absences ainsi j'ai un moyen de transport lors de mes visites. Tu viens ? »

« Ok je monte dans ce cimetière ambulant mais c'est moi qui conduis. »

« C'est ma voiture. »

« Oui mais je t'ai déjà vue conduire et je tiens à la vie donc je conduis, » dis-je en tendant la main vers elle. Bella lève les yeux au ciel mais dépose le trousseau dans ma main.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passe en riant et plaisantant. Je dois reconnaitre que c'est très agréable de retrouver mes amis. Ils m'ont tous vraiment manqué mais le pire c'est le vide qui me suivait depuis sept longues années qui miraculeusement s'est comblé ce soir par la seule présence de Bella. J'ai toujours été attiré par elle, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mais pour elle, j'étais Jazz, le parfait copain et je le resterai toujours.

« Veux-tu boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer chez Charlie ? »

J'ai envie de prolonger un peu ce moment, la garder près de moi plus longtemps. Autrefois, Bella et moi passions des heures à discuter des derniers livres que nous lisions, des films à voir. Nous refaisions le monde à nous deux. Ces moments-là me manquent et me manquent depuis sept ans.

« Avec plaisir. »

Nous entrons directement dans le salon avant que je ne m'éclipse chercher une bouteille de vin blanc. Autant profiter des trésors de mes parents. Je nous sers et lui tends le verre.

« Santé. »

« Santé, » répond-elle en cognant mon verre. Nous sommes assis au salon, sirotant notre vin.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu resté avec Alec si longtemps si tu en aimais un autre et qui était-ce ? » Je soupire quand je vois Bella regarder au loin à travers la fenêtre du salon. Elle ne dira rien.

« Et toi, pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec Alec le jour de la remise des diplômes ? » questionne-t-elle à la place de me répondre.

« Je l'ai dit. Son attitude envers toi était inadmissible. Je ne pouvais le tolérer car tu étais ma meilleure amie. »

« Oh. »

Le silence s'installe. Nous sommes mal à l'aise. Bella se lève et va se poster devant la porte vitrée. Je voudrais pouvoir lui expliquer mais comment avouer à son amie qu'on l'aime et surtout qu'on l'aime depuis de longues années ? Elle va me rire au nez.

« Toi, » déclare-t-elle tout à coup.

« Pardon. Quoi moi ? » Je suis perdu. J'ai peur de mal interpréter ce qu'elle dit. Je doute d'avoir correctement entendu mais une part de moi espère que ce « toi » est la réponse à ma question.

« C'était de toi que j'étais amoureuse à cette époque, » répond-elle en se tournant pour me regarder.

J'ancre mon regard au sien. Je déglutis. Que répondre à ça ? Sans rien ajouter elle reprend sa position, me tournant le dos. Alors, je n'ai plus le choix, je dois moi aussi être honnête avec elle. Je la rejoins, approchant mon corps du sien mais sans la toucher. Je sens sa chaleur irradier vers moi.

« C'est aussi pour cette raison. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » admet-elle.

« Je me suis battu parce que j'étais amoureux de toi que je ne pouvais tolérer qu'il te trompe ainsi. Que tu sois à un autre était déjà pénible mais te savoir heureuse me suffisait. Alors quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu me retenir.»

« Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

« Je peux te poser la même question ? »

« C'est tout toi ça. Répondre à une question par une autre. »

« Je ne voulais pas te perdre et perdre ton amitié en t'avouant mes sentiments. Et toi ? »

« Nous sommes des idiots. J'adorais trop nos moments ensembles pour risquer qu'ils disparaissent. Et puis, tu ne t'intéressais pas aux brunes à l'époque. »

« Juste à une brune. »

Bella incline la tête et la pose sur mon épaule. Je m'enhardis et glisse mes bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de moi. J'ai rêvé de cette proximité de nos corps si souvent que j'ai peine à y croire. Elle pose alors ses mains sur les miennes reposant sur son ventre et pivote légèrement sa tête vers moi. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que mes lèvres prennent possession des siennes dans un baiser chaste. Sept ans ont passé mais j'ai envie d'y croire, rien qu'une nuit. Lorsque je m'éloigne, Bella gémit et je le prends comme un signe. Signe qu'elle ne veut pas mettre fin à ce baiser, signe qu'elle me veut encore, signe que cette nuit est à nous.

Je la retourne et me jette à nouveau sur sa délicieuse et envoutante bouche. Mais cette fois, j'approfondis notre baiser, passant ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès. De doux et incertain, il devient fougueux et avide. Mes mains caressent son dos, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Les siennes jouent dans mes boucles blondes me faisant frissonner.

J'attrape ses cuisses et d'un mouvement sec, je la soulève passant ses jambes autour de moi. Je reviens sur mes pas et la dépose sur le divan, prenant place au-dessus d'elle. Je l'observe tandis qu'elle rougit. Elle a très peu changé. Toujours aussi belle et naturelle. C'est certainement ce que j'aime le plus en elle. Elle est d'une beauté sans fard, sans fioriture. Une beauté vraie. Ma beauté.

Tendrement, je pars à la découverte de son corps qu'elle m'offre sans retenue. Je l'effleure lentement, me délectant de la douceur de sa peau, de son parfum floral. Bella ondule sous mes mains, répondant à chacune de mes attentions par de petits gémissements.

« Tu es magnifique, » finis-je par lui murmurer lorsqu'elle est enfin nue devant moi. Je veux prendre mon temps, profiter au maximum de ce moment qui m'est octroyé mais ma belle ne l'entend pas ainsi. Elle agrippe ma nuque et m'attire à elle, m'embrassant goulument. Sa fougue me fait sourire.

« Jazz ! » pleurniche-t-elle.

« Quoi Bella ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Arrête de tergiverser et prends-moi ! »

« Hum, impatiente ? »

« Sept ans ! » s'écrie-t-elle. « Tu trouves pas que c'est assez patient ? On prendra notre temps la prochaine fois mais là, je vais exploser. »

« La prochaine fois ? »

« Jasper Withlock Hale. J'ai tenté de rester loin de toi toute la soirée mais maintenant je te veux. Tout de suite. »

« A tes ordres. »

D'une rapidité rarement égalée pour me dévêtir, je me retrouve nu et reprends ma place. Mon érection trouve immédiatement sa place tout contre son intimité humide et chaude. Je me frotte à elle, mon regard noyé dans les océans de chocolat de Bella. Sans la quitter des yeux, je m'écarte pour mieux entrer dans sa moiteur qui m'est offerte. Bella gémit tandis que je soupire de bien-être. D'une main, je caresse sa poitrine tout en intimant un mouvement de va et vient. Mes coups portés par ses cris s'accélèrent et rapidement, je sens qu'elle se resserre autour de moi. Je glisse une main entre nous, faisant de petits cercles sur son bouton de rose. Bella explose aussitôt et je la suis, me libérant en elle en criant son nom.

Haletant, je retombe sur elle. Tentant de ne pas l'écraser sous moi, je m'écarte et me place à ses côtés. Le divan est étroit et nous sommes obligés de rester coller l'un à l'autre mais c'est loin de me déplaire. J'attrape le plaid qui se trouve sur le coffre à nos côtés et nous couvre.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer durant toutes ces années. »

Sur ces mots, j'embrasse son cou tandis que Bella se love contre moi.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre comme toi. »

Je serre Bella plus fort. Ces mots, j'ai tellement imaginé les entendre un jour. Quand je pense que je ne voulais pas venir. Qu'il y a encore quelques heures, j'appréhendais de la revoir, de les revoir. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis.

Je n'ai pas senti que je m'endormais. Mais un rayon de soleil me tire de mes rêves. Avec plaisir, je constate que Bella est toujours endormie dans mes bras. Le souvenir de notre nuit me revient. Le divan de mes parents n'a certainement jamais vu autant d'ébats que ceux de cette nuit. Du bout des doigts, je caresse sa joue, son cou, son épaule. Un miaulement me répond. Bella soupire puis ouvre doucement les yeux.

« Bonjour toi. »

« Bonjour, Pretty. »

« Tu te rappelles ? »

« Bella ! Je me rappelle de tout te concernant. Surtout ce surnom que je t'ai donné après m'avoir forcé à regarder Pretty woman, 6 fois en un week-end. »

« J'adore ce film. »

« Je sais. »

Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je pourrais passer mes journées à ne faire que ça. Malheureusement le monde extérieur se rappelle à nous en l'occurrence par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je relâche à contre cœur Bella et fouille à sa recherche dans la poche de mon jean. Quand je l'attrape enfin, je vois le nom d'Emmett apparaitre. Je décroche.

« Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour répondre. »

« Désolée d'être occupé et ne pas avoir mon portable dans la main. »

« T'es occupé ? »

« Oui…quelques petites choses à faire avant que tu ne viennes me chercher pour l'aéroport. »

« Hum. Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec une certaine conductrice du vieux tacot rouge garé devant la villa, par hasard ? »

« Heu… »

« Mais sans vouloir jouer les fouteurs de merde, je te rappelle quand même que ton avion décolle dans trois heures et que si tu veux y être à temps, nous devons partir dans une heure. »

« Ok. Je serai prêt.»

« Tu vois que j'avais raison de te forcer à venir. »

« Oui t'es le meilleur. »

« Je sais. »

« Et Em ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

« De rien vieux. Considère que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Mon cadeau ? »

« L'idée de vous réunir avait pour but d'enterrer le passé mais aussi de vous réunir tous les deux, Bella et toi. Je connaissais vos sentiments à chacun. »

« N'empêche que mon anniversaire, c'est pas maintenant. »

« Non c'est dans un mois. Et je veux être bien avec mon beau-frère. »

« T'es pas mon beau-frère. »

« Pas encore, pas encore. »

« C'est ça, dans tes rêves. A tout à l'heure. »

Je raccroche en riant car quoique je dise, Rosalie ne me demandera pas mon avis. Et comme j'ai pu le voir hier soir, ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'aime embêter Emmett mais au fond de moi, je suis heureux qu'il soit avec ma sœur. Couple improbable mais je sais qu'il veillera toujours à la rendre heureuse. Je me retourne vers mon bonheur personnel qui me sourit.

« C'était Emmett. Il va venir me chercher dans une heure pour m'emmener à l'aéroport. »

« Oh, déjà. »

« Oui, je n'avais pas prévu de rester plus. Rien jusqu'à maintenant ne me retenait à Forks. »

« Moi je reste encore deux jours avec mon père. Je reviens rarement aussi. »

« Tu vis à New York, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui c'est assez récent. »

« On se…. Bella, je t'aime et j'ai envie qu'on se voit là-bas, qu'on se redécouvre, qu'on puisse de nouveau discuter comme avant, qu'on… »

« Oh oui. Moi aussi je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte. »

Sur cette promesse d'un avenir serein et heureux, nous profitons du court moment qu'il nous reste.

**Alors sue pensez-vous de mon premier essai en Jella?**

**Avez-vous aimé mon histoire?**

**Mes meilleurs amis !**


	2. Annonce

Bonjour à tous,

Non pas de nouveau chapitre mais une annonce.

J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que j'avais été nominée pour trois de mes fictions sur le forum DAMN ADDICT LEMON qui va décerner les Addict of lemon awards.

Je suis reprise dans les catégories suivantes :

**Best BDSM : The dominant's creed**

**Meilleure JELLA : Mes meilleurs amis**

**Meilleur traduction : Alphabet we.**

Si l'envie vous dit de venir voir la liste complète des différentes catégories et peut-être voter, voici l'adresse du forum.

**Damn-addict-lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr **_ (il suffit de retirer les parenthèses)_

A bientôt

Eli


End file.
